


Divulge

by pseudofaux



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: (briefly described) brief sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Hideyoshi having a seriously gay old time, Inuchiyo doin' a struggle, Multi, No "mister steal yo girl" if you're like "hey here's my girl-- do your thing", Oral Sex, comme çi comme ça, cum this cum that, no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: Inuchiyo would never let [just] anyone else have her.





	Divulge

**Author's Note:**

> Toshiie's route is FULL of highly bangable supporting characters, and I thought about writing him paired with MC and one of those characters... But wrote this instead. It meanders but I have no other regrets about it. I read Toshiie's heightened irritation with Hideyoshi as a total case of the lord protesting too much.
> 
> As I went through to edit this I reread [Guacameowle's](http://guacameowle.tumblr.com/post/151415440355/meowle-masterpost) kinkcanons for   
> [both](http://guacameowle.tumblr.com/post/166050818545/kinky-maeda-inuchiyo) [of](http://guacameowle.tumblr.com/post/167525010950/kinky-toyotomi-hideyoshi) the lords in this story and realized that some of what I wrote was inspired by her (amazing) work. Please check the HCs out, they are sizz-uh-ling. All her stuff is great!

Inuchiyo had been in a mood for most of the feast. He seemed pensive and he drank what I poured for him with minimal comment. Without Lord Katsuie to cajole him or Hideyoshi to bait him or Keiji to need minding, he seemed aimless. Distracted. Ill at ease.

“Do you want some fresh air?” I finally asked.

He made a noncommittal noise and rested his chin on his hands, watching happier feast-goers enjoy themselves. I watched him watching them for a moment before deciding to press more. Something was up.

“Toshiie,” I said quietly, using his name so he knew I was serious. His eyes seemed to come back alive as he heard the sound and looked at me.

“Come with me for some air?” I asked again, tugging at the blush linen of his sleeve.

“Okay,” he answered with a quick and then gone smile. But he did stand, and we left the roar of the hall for the peace of night outside it. We stood beside a pillar, me tucked into his side and delighting in the open closeness of it. The cooler air felt nice on my face, and Inuchiyo’s body blocked the breeze from making it too chilly. I started to think about how to address his mood without ruining the harmony we’d found here.

Before I could, a drawl teased from nearby, “What are you two up to?” I smiled at the voice.

“Nothing, not that it’s any of your business,” shot back Inuchiyo.

“Heel, puppy. Just checking.” Hideyoshi had his hands and both sides of his mouth up when he stepped closer.

“You okay?” he asked me directly. I snuggled closer to Inuchiyo and nodded.

Casually graceful, Hideyoshi crossed his arms. He hummed, no more clear than Inuchiyo had been inside. It gave me the impression he was settling in to talk.

“Is something up with you two?” I asked, looking from one to the other. Inuchiyo scowled and pinked. Hideyoshi just smiled.

“There could be,” Hideyoshi said leadingly. His flirty smile was out now.

“…Are you going to tell me what it is?” I asked, getting a bit heated. I’d had two cups of sake myself, and I was by no means without my wits but my manners were dulled. I definitely wasn’t too far gone to see Hideyoshi’s eyes flick over to look at Inuchiyo.

“Are we?” he asked.

Inuchiyo frowned.

“What’s going on?” I asked, peering up at Inuchiyo’s face and tugging at his sleeve. “Tell me. I’m worried.”

He didn’t look at me, but he did sigh and say “Let’s go to my room.” So we went. I held the edge of his sleeve for the whole walk, a step behind him and worried what might happen if I let him go. He looked vulnerable. I worried that letting Hideyoshi be around him tonight might not be the best idea.

When I lit the lanterns and Inuchiyo closed the door, Hideyoshi said “It doesn’t have to be difficult. Just be honest.”

“Honest about what?” I asked, looking at Inuchiyo with some alarm. He wasn’t great at being honest about… a lot of things.

When Inuchiyo just scowled, Hideyoshi answered “About his _feelings_ ,” and Inuchiyo threw a sandal at his head.

“Shut UP,” he finally said.

“Toshiie, what’s going on? I’m worried,” I said. “Are you leaving soon?”

He finally met my eyes again, looking stricken. “No. No. That’s not it.”

I breathed out through my nose in relief, trying to give him time to say more. But he didn’t.

Eventually Hideyoshi chimed in, “That leaves the first question, puppy.”

“Shut UP,” Inuchiyo said again.

“Why are you in such a foul mood?” I demanded. Trying to temper my tone, I added “If you don’t want to talk about it, you need to tell me that.”

Inuchiyo shook his head, clearly trying but failing to find words. Then, suddenly, he pushed me to the floor.

“Inuchiyo!” I cried, trying to sit up. But he was over me already, hands beside my head. His gaze was searching and lost. And then his eyes closed, and his mouth was on mine.

The kiss started as a silencing measure, his lips firm and shut, until Inuchiyo could tell from my stiffness that I wasn’t going to squawk further. Then his lips parted to pull on mine, and I was flying through all the heady rush of kissing him, the ways we caressed each other rich with all our shared knowledge of what we liked. I didn’t want it to end, really.

But.

“Toshiie,” I struggled to make the words, “Hideyoshi is right there!”

“Let him see,” he murmured thickly, now against my throat. “That’s what I’m bothered about anyway.”

“Wh-what?” But he was kissing me again, stroking my tongue with his, and we both moaned before he answered.

“Want him to see. Want to see him,” Toshiie said, sounding desperate.

“See… what?” I asked breathlessly.

“You,” Toshiie answered, moving lower, resting his face against my chest and putting his arms around me. “You.”

The heartbroken way he was talking didn’t leave much room for imagination.

“Toshiie. Toshiie! Stop, please!” I managed to pull him up by his shoulders, my fingertips not even denting his skin. “You mean… together?”

Toshiie went still above me, then closed his eyes and nodded. I looked over at Hideyoshi, who had his court face on, all features placid and unassuming. On the surface. His eyes were kind, though. When I quirked an eyebrow at him he smiled and shrugged. “Up to you,” Hideyoshi said softly.

Well that was definitely not what I would have imagined Toshiie was worried about.

“I mean… Toshiie, are you sure?”

“No,” he said miserably. “But I can’t stop thinking about it.”

I reached for his face. He’d always had a spot high on his cheek that perfect for touching and kissing. As we got together as adults I’d reveled in the special knowledge that he’d had it all along, and kept it. It was one of my favorite places to give him goodbye kisses, little blessings so he could take my love with him wherever he went. I rubbed the spot with my thumb and leaned up to kiss it.

“I only love you, Toshiie.” I whispered. “I’m… surprised, but if you want to, I wouldn’t mind.”

And I knew that I really wouldn’t. Hideyoshi was a flirt and a charmer, and he was an attractive man. I’d thought about it, but always brushed it off as an impossibility, something I wouldn’t be willing to give up my Inuchiyo for.

“Damn you,” Inuchiyo said, but he was fighting a smile, and he might as well have said he loved me back, his voice was so warm. I was so glad to have him back I kissed his mouth, and his tongue slipped in again, familiar, and I sighed at all the gentleness he saved for me. How long had he been struggling with this?

He pressed me back to the floor, cradling the back of my head and the space between my shoulders. The pink of his sleeves surrounded me like the walls of a lover’s tent, and I laughed into his kisses at the romance of it all, relieved.

I had forgotten that laughing was a switch for him. He always said he liked my giggles. They spun away like embers in the sudden fire of his stare.

“Why not take her right now, the way you’re looking at her?” Hideyoshi suggested from his spot just a few feet away. When I looked over at him, incredulous at his cheek, he raised his eyebrows at me and grinned.

“Why don’t you shut up?” Inuchiyo said, but he didn’t turn away from me, and he was still looking at me with that heated gaze that was always a bad omen for my robes.

“Toshiie,” I said, pressing up at him from the floor, pleased to feel a part of him that just wouldn’t give beneath his own robes, “Could you help me with my obi, please?”

And I bit my lip and batted my eyelashes at him as extra scraps of bait, and as soon as the coquetry hit him, he hit me like a thunderstorm, kissing, growling, moving his hands to snap my obijime with a single pull. Gods above, he was strong. I loved it, and I loved him, and I loved when he got wild like this.

It was all fast and glorious, splendidly rough. Inuchiyo ripped my slip, too, and we’d fight about it later. Before I even expected it he’d spit on his fingers and worked them inside me, and when I’d only begun to get used to that he’d replaced his fingers with the thick length of his cock. And then his hips had begun to slap mine against the floor over and over, fast _fast_ **_fast_**. I couldn’t keep up, only hold on. His hands moved my clothes as he was already fucking me, and he did about everything he could to the skin he was revealing. He licked, he bit, and he sucked a blush to every part of me his mouth landed on. He hadn’t bothered removing his own robes so my line of sight was the red of the love bites he’d given me against the pink of his sleeves and the haze of colors of his beautiful face, contorting as he fucked me as hard and as fast as he ever had. 

I felt turned on the whole time (Inuchiyo always used oil or spat on his fingers, even though he never, ever needed to), but I was just approaching the heightened sensitivity of release when he held my hips still and came in me with a shout. Three, four pulses of warmth within me and then he settled over my body, resting on elbows, sweat moving from his forehead to my chest as we got our breath back. After a minute I tried to reach for the back of his head but my arms were trapped by my sleeves.

“Hey. Move,” Hideyoshi said. He was closer than I realized, close enough to give Inuchiyo a shove. I blushed, not quite ashamed but a little embarrassed. Inuchiyo pressed a reverent kiss to the inside of each of my breasts and then rolled off with a groan, flopping on his back beside me. I could feel his cum pooling out of me, warm even against my heated skin. Hideyoshi’s fingers hovered over one of the marks Inuchiyo had left on my chest, then took my hand to help me sit and remove my kimono. And what remained of my slip. Then he pressed my shoulder until I laid back down.

Inuchiyo’s face was relaxed near mine on the floor. I was lost in smiling at the dark fan of his lashes when I was startled by the direct touch of Hideyoshi’s warm, smooth palms inside my thighs. “Are you really okay with this?” he asked. Caring, but critical. I bit my lip again and nodded at him. He grinned.

“Right answer,” he said, pressing my legs farther apart and settling his knees between them. Gentle, so gentle, a fingertip traced my weeping slit, a cheeky flick at the top making me tense as he slid his finger back down and pressed it in lightly when it naturally fitted itself into me. Hideyoshi hummed. That noise and his gaze made me squeeze inside myself, and his eyebrows rose as more of Inuchiyo’s cum coated his fingertip. I glanced over at Inuchiyo again, still recovering beside me. When I looked back at Hideyoshi he was looking over me as though he were reading my sex and liked the story. His eyes flicked up to mine he said, soft as his grin, “Very pretty. Thank you for the meal.”

I wasn’t done drawing in a shocked breath at his implication before his tongue was on me, and what a perfect tongue it was. Hideyoshi worked me like he’d designed my body himself, using his mouth in ways I had never experienced. He laced a path up and across my slit before sliding the tip of his tongue around the bundle of nerves above it and then slurping gently. He was shamelessly loud, the lustful sounds only making him hum and smile so I felt his smooth teeth against my most sensitive flesh. He wove a finger into the hair above my sex and tugged it tight just as he wiggled his tongue inside me, and when I turned my head and opened my mouth in a cry Inuchiyo was there, eyes open, to kiss me and catch it. He caught my hand, too, the other busy digging into the tatami to keep me from flying away.

Hideyoshi smacked his lips. “You’ve got a beautiful pussy, you know that?”

I moaned into Inuchiyo’s mouth. “She knows,” he said, smug as though he were the one being praised. Hideyoshi laughed and dove back into making my legs shake. I wanted to be able to go toward him or away when things got intense, but his hands were over my thighs and wouldn’t let me move. He held me in place as he sucked at my slit and then dragged his tongue up, up, up to catch liquid and draw it into his mouth. He used the tip of that tongue to tease at my sensitive nub with the barest touches. Those caresses had me trembling and drenched. I’d probably flooded all of Inuchiyo’s cum out of my body at that point.

The thought of it, and that Hideyoshi had slurped Inuchiyo’s essence straight from my body with no hesitation, started the cascade of tensing that signaled my own release. I reached for Hideyoshi’s hair but Inuchiyo put his hand around my wrist and shook his head. I was so desperate and close I was shaking.

“Lemme see,” Inuchiyo said. It was a plea; a beg. If I hadn’t been laying down his voice might have swept my legs from under me. I nodded frantically and he smiled and brought my hand to his face, holding it there as he looked at me sweetly, watching everything my face did as his friend—or whatever they were—made me come. I was mindless; I might have screamed or sobbed when it hit me, I’m sure I cried out. Inuchiyo was stroking his fingers down the back of my hand, warm between his cheek and his caresses, when I came back to myself. When I managed to blink my eyes open, he was still looking at me with so much love I almost felt like hiding from it. But this was Inuchiyo. So I didn’t. I just smiled weakly up at him, well satisfied, and tried to hold his gaze while Hideyoshi’s now slow, soothing licks made me wince.

“So beautiful,” Hideyoshi said again. I was already blushing from his words when he pressed a reverent kiss right against the seam of me.

“Hell yeah she is,” Inuchiyo said, but it was with admiration in his voice. He was still looking at me with immeasurable fondness. “Beautiful.”

I blushed further but kept my eyes on him. His love was the rock I knew it was safe to build myself around, and I wanted to be as steady for him.

“You okay?” Inuchiyo asked, face crowding mine.

This was certainly strange and not a place I had ever seriously imagined being, but… “Yeah,” I answered.

“I’d hope so,” Hideyoshi said with a laugh. When he sat up between my knees his smile was wide and wet. I was freshly wrung out and remade, so the sight of his shiny cheeks put an unmistakable thrill of arousal deep in my body, farther than he’d been able to touch with his tongue. And then _that_ thought followed the thrill with another.

“Hey,” Inuchiyo said, pulling my face toward his. “You up for more?”

Yet another thrill. I wet my lips and told him yes.

“I bet,” he crooned with the grin I loved best. “Get on all fours, okay?”

Hideyoshi let go of my thighs and brushed his hands together like a smith well-satisfied with his work. I got up, legs feeling wobbly and moist. Knees and hands on the floor, I was surprised when Inuchiyo moved to sit in front of me. Wasn’t he going to…?

Before I could ask, Hideyoshi said, “You have to tell me these things, Puppy.” There was a trace of admonishment in it but it hadn’t sounded like their usual teasing.

Inuchiyo glared at him over my shoulder. “Whatever. It’s fine.” he said.

“Thank the gods,” Hideyoshi said, shuffling behind me. Inuchiyo brought my chin up so I was looking at him while I listened to the susurration of our breaths and Hideyoshi removing his robes.

“I love you,” I told him. He went a little pink, because he was Inuchiyo, but he kept looking at me and smiling. It was a treat to get to look at him like this, and I noticed the tiny flecks of grey in his beautiful lavender eyes. I wished we got to look at each other like this more often.

“I love you,” he said back. His eyes flicked over my shoulder, expression going darker, and he nodded once. When he looked back at me, there was nothing dark, only love and small smile on his face.

I felt the warmth of Hideyoshi’s body behind me, and heard his breath hitch as he palmed my backside. “Beautiful,” he murmured again. I shivered as his cock slid into my body slow and sure, meeting no resistance. It felt amazing and it would have been an experience to focus on, but Inuchiyo was repeating that he loved me and I was still trying to hold his gaze as I bit my lip.

“I love you,” Inuchiyo said again. “No matter what.”

“Watch,” Hideyoshi commanded as he flexed himself inside me. I imagined that was a voice he used in battle, because I had never heard so much steel or power in him before. His hand skimmed quickly up my spine, pressing my head down when he reached the top of my neck. He pushed his hips fractionally against me as he leaned his chest to my back. “Not you, lovely,” he said, nuzzling at my shoulder. His hips pulled away from me and I almost whined. “Him,” Hideyoshi clarified.

And then he grabbed the gather of my hair and pulled it back as he sank into me once again, pressing far inside, comforting spaces in me that had been lonely for lack of contact since Toshiie left my body. Hideyoshi breathed out a barely-audible swear and pressed just a little deeper. I sucked in air on a cry and looked for Inuchiyo’s face to steady myself.

I found him. He looked stunned.

“Hell, you look incredible like that,” he whispered.

“Keep looking,” Hideyoshi said, closest to a snarl as I had ever heard his voice. He began to move again, his cock stroking me with every slow, beautiful, slide. Everything felt _wonderful_. His cock wasn’t as big or thick as Inuchiyo’s, but he used it like he knew exactly what he was doing, and I was so sensitive from the way they’d worked me up tonight I felt plush around him inside me. Hideyoshi rolled his hips smoothly, parting the sides of my sex easy as breathing, and at one point he laughed and cuffed one of my hips.

“Feels even better than I imagined,” he said lightly, picking up the pace but not going any harder.

I closed my eyes and hung my head, grasping for Inuchiyo’s hand on the tatami. He moved each of his hands over mine instead, keeping me safe and steady. Like he always did.

“You are so beautiful right now,” he murmured.

“Toshiie,” I said, blushing. This was a way he thought I was beautiful?

He put his lips on mine, soft as when we’d first reassured each other that our love was mutual. I sighed into it when Hideyoshi put an arm around my midsection. Inuchiyo kept his lips on mine for a while, letting the way Hideyoshi’s thrusts rocked me forward move me into the kiss.

When Inuchiyo pulled back, he squeezed his hands over mine.

“I want to watch him. I want to watch him cum in you. But I don’t know how to deal with that,” he said sadly.

My eyes flew to Inuchiyo’s for more context to these revelations. He had an apologetic smile on his face.

“No matter what happens, I love you, and I’ll take care of you,” Inuchiyo promised, settling his hands on my cheeks.

“You’d better,” Hideyoshi said, squeezing me with his arm.

“Toshiie, I could get pregnant,” I reminded him, panic not quite able to get to its feet because I was halfway to rapture.

“No matter what,” he repeated. It was like he was fierce and in a trance all at once. He was cradling my face extremely gently, stroking both thumbs from my cheeks to my shaking chin. And all the while my body was responding to Hideyoshi’s equally gentle, insistent treatment. Hideyoshi’s arm around my waist was an immovable iron bar, but everything else was smooth motion, the slide of him into my body so easy and comfortable even as my pleasure sparked higher and higher, even as I was tense.

Hideyoshi groaned. “Fuck, lovely girl, it’ll be an honor.”

I knew I was tightening around the cock inside me but I hadn’t realized I was whining until Inuchiyo said affectionately, “Shut up, silly. I said I love you,” and kissed me firmly. I drifted farther away from responsibility—whatever that even was at this point—and more into bliss as his tongue made me stupid with lust.

“Don’t worry,” soothed Hideyoshi, just as he slammed into me for the first time. “You’re so wet,” he marveled as he drew back slowly, “And so well-fucked, and you still feel so nice and silky. I’ll take care of you, too.”

I gasped at the words, and Inuchiyo’s tongue swept mine still tasting faintly of his sake from the hall. I moaned into his mouth and screwed my eyes up tight to focus on whatever sensations I could catch, wherever they came from. Everything was so smooth, it felt like I was being held inside and out, thoroughly loved.

“She likes kisses, huh?” Hideyoshi’s teasing was amused behind me. “Hells, she’s almost crushing me!” He sounded delighted. “Don’t worry,” he whispered at the back of my neck. “I’ll kiss you later and show you how it’s really done.” Then he laughed and straightened up, and kept at his thrusts. Still smooth, so confident he could go at a moderate pace and still make me feel as unbelievably hot as when I was fucked much harder. How was he doing that?!

Inuchiyo kept kissing me, his impassioned groans speaking volumes I knew were true but could never expect to get from him any other way. It was overwhelmingly loving and appreciative. Overwhelming, that’s what all of this was. I thought I might cry, though I wasn't at all unhappy and in fact giving up confusion for taking Inuchiyo at his word. Even if I wasn’t ready to think about it too much. The onslaught of sensation had all my senses leaping in some wild bacchanal. I just gave the sound right back to him, the motion of the moan pushing my tongue against his where it belonged. It made Inuchiyo snarl against my mouth and he started nipping at my bottom lip. The catch of his teeth was a line of little points of pain and clarity that changed my moans to gasps.

“Mmm, more of that, please,” Hideyoshi said, pulling the fingers of his free hand down my spine in a way that made me shiver and do exactly what he asked for. Little quarter gasps and half squeaks poured out of me faster than fluid was sliding down my thighs. All the while his thrusts were steady, no faster or harder, simply feeling marvelous as his body pushed into mine, retreated, and came back like I wanted. I had never come before just from feeling so damn good, but it was _exceptionally_ good, and heightened by all the context of this coupling and what had preceded it in this room.

The arm around me shifted, and Hideyoshi brushed those fingers along my belly in a soft reflection of what he’d done to my back. A senseless “a-ahh!” was pulled from my mouth, deepening as the motion tugged my lips in Inuchiyo’s teeth and he didn’t give.

Hideyoshi’s fingers walked down toward my sex, and then back up, fitting into my navel. Then back down, a little lower, then returning.

“How tight could you get, I wonder?” he murmured.

I really had no idea. How many things like that could he say? It felt like that was probably the limit.

Inuchiyo mashed our lips together, only that tender flesh saving us from clinking teeth. Then he pulled away, just as Hideyoshi was pulling back.

“You feeling good?” Inuchiyo asked.

“ _Yes!_ ” I wailed. I wanted them both back against me, in me. I’d have a lot to think about later but knew nothing so well as that I felt very, very good right now. Hideyoshi’s teasing was so well paced it was fun inevitability. I knew he’d have fingers where I wanted them soon.

Inuchiyo huffed a laugh, dark and pleased, and unfolded his long legs. Where was he going? I wanted him to stay with me, keep touching me!

Before I could vault into panic, those beautiful eyes came back up to mine, passionate as I’d ever seen them. “Not goin’ away,” he chided, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Be nice to her, Puppy,” Hideyoshi wheedled. “She’s doing so well.” His arm flexed around my middle.

Inuchiyo’s eyes flicked up to glare at his friend. Friend? Behind me. In me. Something about it was so erotic I felt the pulse of my sex clenching down on the cock inside me. I had never known I could be this greedy.

“I am,” Inuchiyo grumbled with a pointed look. Hideyoshi just laughed and walked those fingers right to the nub of nerves that had been waiting for him. Inuchiyo’s eyes came back to mine as a guilty yelp flew past my lips. He smiled, so beautifully I couldn’t take it. My eyes shut to protect me from one piece of the stimulation that had me trembling and ready to be taken over the edge. But I couldn’t block the familiar, devoted brush of his lips against my forehead. And I don’t think I would have.

“Your arms okay?” Inuchiyo asked quietly. I managed tight nods. And he must have moved, because the next thing I knew his mouth was a warm pull around my right nipple, and his hands were curving over my ribs from beneath me.

I was startled into a garbled sound.

“That’s it,” Hideyoshi was practically cooing. “Just take it like the good girl you are.”

The eroticism of his implication overrode my ability to keep my head up, so I let it hang from my neck and searched for the top of Inuchiyo’s head to kiss as he worked over my breasts. He sucked, rubbed, grasped, every motion infused with his adoration. I could smell his sweat and the faint jasmine scent he sometimes wore to please me. How could he love me this much?

But he said he did.

And he made it seem like this was okay.

So… I chose to go with it, because what they were doing felt too wonderful to want to fight. The snug coil of feeling low in my belly was being wound toward its inevitable snap, and I could tell I was close.

Hideyoshi grunted, never once changing his pace or pressure, and came in me without any other warning. His cum was warm, soothing; comforting as one of his hugs. A part of my brain knew this was as far from safe as I could be, but even teetering near release myself I felt so very secure, somehow. It was confident and unforced. He hadn’t even gripped me tighter or fucked me harder as he got close. His control was extraordinary.

He leaned over my back and sighed contentedly right behind my ear as his cock twitched surrender. If you could call it that. His fingers kept toying with me as though nothing had changed.

“Sweet,” he said warmly, kissing my shoulder. “So sweet, so tight, so good. I’d like to keep you to myself.” His arm squeezed me, and his fingertips parted around the nub they’d been working so well, exposing the sensitive spot to the cool air of the room. He squeezed again.

“…But Puppy’s lonely down there, and you need to come.”

Called by the note of melancholy in his voice, I turned my head and opened my eyes to see him, but he was already moving. He released his hold on me and pulled his cock out of me despite my flexing in an effort to keep him. He laughed and patted my backside. “Brazen, beautiful thing,” he murmured, close enough that I felt his words, and then the flow of cum that replaced their sensation. I hadn’t ever wanted anything less than I wanted to be empty at that moment. My sex clamped down on nothing, pushing more of Hideyoshi’s seed out of my body, and I whined. He only chuckled and brushed his hands down the outsides of my thighs.

“You be nice to him, now, too,” Hideyoshi said lightly, pressing my hips down until I was straddling Inuchiyo’s thighs, cum smearing between us. Inuchiyo groaned, sucking hard on the nipple in his mouth, and I squealed. He kept pulling and pawing at me and I was rocking my sex against his hardness, clenching my fists on the floor near his head. He was pushing his hips into the air, fucking at me and nothing, probably as mindless as I was.

I don’t know how long we were at it before Hideyoshi’s fond “Idiots,” startled me, and then his hands settled on my hips again. He pulled me up as though I were no more than a dandelion seed and moved me forward. This slid my sex directly over the head of Inuchiyo’s straining cock, well-coated with everything that had leaked out of me onto him already.

“You do it like _this_ , fools,” Hideyoshi said kindly, pressing me down just as Inuchiyo pushed up.

I thought my mewl at the sensation of it would never end, but eventually my breath ran out and I sucked in a shuddered gasp as Inuchiyo pounded up into me, thick and punishing in the best way, Hideyoshi’s hand firm behind me to keep me from going anywhere.

Inuchiyo had come unhinged; his grunts were animalistic and frustrated. His hands shoved my shoulders up so I was sitting on him, and then they went to my hips to hold me in place while he fucked me like a beast.

I felt like I was going to come out of my skin as I danced along the line I needed to cross. My hands went to my breasts to try to bring back the warmth of Inuchiyo’s attention, grabbing as hard as I could in a pathetic echo of his strength that nevertheless took me a little higher, a little closer.

Inuchiyo squeezed my hips and his fingertips on my rear pressed hard enough to hurt, but it was so hot, so very hot, it wasn’t enough to distract me from how his cock felt like it was touching my soul. I wasn’t going to ask him to stop.

“Do you need help?” Hideyoshi whispered at my ear, just loud enough to be heard over the grunts and slaps. I turned to him and his eyes were warm. It reminded me of the way I’d felt when he had emptied into me just moments ago, and I nodded. Needy. Honest.

When he smiled, his eyes stayed kind but everything else on his face became carnal. A dark little dream threaded through my brain that this man was probably going to fuck me again, even as I was bouncing—being bounced—on Toshiie.

“I never say no to a woman in need,” Hideyoshi teased before licking two of his fingers with that marvelous tongue. Then they were on me, his hands pressing into me from the front and my back, and I could feel that his fingers were pushing against Toshiie’s behind me, the bridge of warmth on my sensitive flesh making me feel overdrawn and indulged all at once. Hideyoshi used his hands to hold me up just off Inuchiyo so my thighs could shake as skillful fingers traced the shapes I needed to shudder all over.

Beneath me, Inuchiyo’s nostrils were flexing as he began to tremble as well.

“With me,” I begged. “Please, Toshiie.” I knew it was a rare thing to pull off, but this had all been extraordinary, so maybe…

“You close?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah,” I told him, pushing what little I could toward Hideyoshi’s fingers.

“Squeeze that pretty little pussy on him and come like you want to,” Hideyoshi whispered. My muscles and nerves nearly tripped over themselves trying to do his bidding.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re tight,” Inuchiyo gasped, upper lip curling away from his teeth. “Tell… nng!”

Hideyoshi stroked, pressed, and bit me right when I needed, and I shouted “Now!” just as the wave curled. He let go, so I was fully seated on Inuchiyo as his cum shot into me so hard I could _feel_ it hit my walls and gush back… right before the wave crashed. My spine curved above their hands and threw my head back in a gasp as it took me under and brought me bliss. Time slowed, tension melted, the world was a little closer to perfect.

Hideyoshi was telling me what a good girl I was as I came back to myself, trembling to the point of spasms. Aftershocks sparked in my legs, tight against Inuchiyo’s.

Toshiie.

I wet my stretched lips and flexed my jaw before bringing my head down to look at him.

Oh, Toshiie.

His purple eyes were warm and radiant, and they looked at me with so much love. Sweeter than a ripe mulberry. He looked like he’d fought some demon and eked out an exhausted but decisive victory.

“Hey,” he croaked.

“Hey,” I said.

“I love you,” he told me, and for the first time he sounded almost smug about it. “No matter what.”

“I’m half in love with her myself after that,” Hideyoshi chimed in.

“Yeah, well, fuck off,” Inuchiyo countered. There was little heat to it since he was grinning.

Hideyoshi only laughed and said “I think I’d rather fuck her ass.”

Inuchiyo pulled me to his chest and stroked warm fingers down my back. “What do you think?” he whispered.

I smiled.


End file.
